<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do by IsaiaPola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235919">I Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola'>IsaiaPola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Just some random thoughts, Klaus is alive, One Shot, Weddings, a little klaroline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In about two hours her whole life is about to change. This was the next big step towards a life with the love her her life. Soon she was going to be married to the first and only girl she ever had a crush on. Who would have thought that she was going to marry the girl she had a crush on when she was only 14 years old?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!<br/>Just a random thought that I wanted to share with you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In about two hours her whole life is about to change. This was the next big step towards a life with the love her her life. Soon she was going to be married to the first and only girl she ever had a crush on. Who would have thought that she was going to marry the girl she had a crush on when she was only 14 years old? </p>
<p>It almost seemed like a dream, only that it was reality and that it was making her nervous. Yes, Hope Mikaelson was nervous about something. That was a quality the tribrid didn’t think she had, but she did. She was so nervous to finally walk down the aisle to marry the one and only Josie Saltzmann, soon to be Mikaelson. </p>
<p>Hope was in her room in New Orleans pacing up and down. Why was she so nervous? She and Josie had been together for over four years now. Hope wasn’t a child anymore. She was 20 year old adult who had the life she always dreamed of. </p>
<p>“I can’t do this. I can’t do this.” she was talking to herself. When she proposed to Josie she never thought when the actual day came she would be such a baby about it. </p>
<p>The door opened and she froze. The tribrid looked who it was. “Dad.” she let out a sign. </p>
<p>Klaus entered the bedroom of his daughter and closed the door. He was confused as to why his daughter was acting like this. Then she walked to the window and closed it. “What are you talking about love? I could hear you from downstairs.” </p>
<p>Hope was still standing in the middle of her room, now looking at her father. What did he mean? She was only talking to herself and she wasn’t that loud. “What?” </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s just my good hearing, but if Caroline hears you she will freak out. What do you mean you can’t do this?” Klaus leaned against the wall and watched as his daughter started pacing again. </p>
<p>The tribrid touched her temples with her hands. “Dad. What if I suck?” she kept walking and walking.</p>
<p>“What? That’s nonsense. Why would you suck?” Klaus shook his head in disbelieve. “If you sucked she would’ve left you ages ago. You are beautiful, love.” the original pushed himself away from the window and made his way to his daughter.</p>
<p>Whatever was going on in Hopes mind she was definitely overreacting. Klaus had never seen a better couple in his entire life and he saw a lot of them. Hope and Josie were made for each other. Klaus was in fact happy that the two were about to get married. He never thought that there was going to be someone who he would agree on. But Josie Saltzmann was Carolines daughter after all.</p>
<p>“But what if I screw something up in the future?” Hope was standing in front of her dad helplessly. </p>
<p>Luckily the original opened his arms and granted his daughter a warm hug. “You won’t, love. The two of you are so good for each other.” Klaus let go of his daughter, only to put his arms on her shoulders and make her look into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Look at me. You are Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Anyone who you choose to love is the luckiest person on this planet.” he tried his best to calm her down.</p>
<p>Hope did as she was told and looked at her father. After her mother died and her uncle Elijah died Klaus was the most important person in the girls life. Klaus was still the big, bad wolf as Hope liked to call him. But he also was the best father a girl could ever wish for.</p>
<p>“Josie and you have been together long enough for you to know that you are unable to ever screw things up between the two of you. Bloody hell even I like her. I never thought I would be able to let someone take your hand.” Klaus smiled.</p>
<p>The tribrid nodded. He was right, he was right with everything. They were in a very happy relationship. Nothing every have between them. They even more to New Orleans a year ago, they lived in the same house as her father. Josie was not afraid of him, she never was. There was a person on this planet other than her family who was not afraid of Klaus Mikaelson. A quality that screamed keeping. </p>
<p>Hope started nodded. Klaus was right. Hope only needed to tell herself that and remind herself why she was here. She loved Josie and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman. Everything else she was thinking right now was just the pressure of the wedding. </p>
<p>“You’re right dad.” Hope started to form a smile on her lips. “I can do this.” </p>
<p>Klauses smile grew bigger. “That’s my little girl.” he pulled her in for another hug and kissed her head. “And now get ready. I will call your aunts, they will help you.” </p>
<p>With that being said Klaus walked to the door and opened it. He was walking down to the kitchen where his two sisters were sitting, each with a wine glass in their hands. “Freya, Rebekah, why don’t you join Hope upstairs and help her? She’s a little nervous about the wedding.” <br/>Both aunts jumped up and were quick to find their way upstairs to their niece. </p>
<p>Klaus smiled while he watched his sisters disappear. His hands were on his back as she usually liked to walk around. The original was about to head to the courtyard when he heard noises from the living room. He stopped and listened closely. It was Caroline and Josie talking. Apparently the two were having the same conversation Klaus had with his daughter only moments ago.</p>
<p>The original walked over fridge and found himself a bottle of scotch. He took two glasses and poured the beverage inside. While doing this he of course still listened to the conversation his soon daughter in law was having with her mother. Only moments later the door opened and Caroline sent her other daughter inside to take care of Josie.</p>
<p>The blonde vampire walked towards the kitchen. Where Klaus was already handed Caroline the scotch. </p>
<p>“Did you spy on us?” Caroline groaned as she thankfully took the alcohol filled glass.</p>
<p>Klaus pulled his eyebrows up and smirked. “I can’t turn it off Caroline. But don’t worry love, I had the very same conversation with my daughter only minutes ago.” </p>
<p>Caroline sat down on the counter. She took a sip and put the glass down. At least she was not the only one with an overreacting daughter. Josie was freaking out. Saying things like, what if Hope falls out of love with me or what if I screw things up. The blonde was glad to share this moment with Klaus. She could go insane if she had to live through this alone.</p>
<p>“I assure you talked some sense into Josie.” Klaus took a big sip of his drunk and placed it down next to Carolines. </p>
<p>He leaned a little over the counter, his eyes never leaving Carolines sight.</p>
<p>The blonde nodded. She reached for her glass. “Yes. I don’t get why she’s so nervous. They’re so in love, why are they worrying so much?” Caroline was looking into her glass and swung it a little.</p>
<p>The original thought about his words very carefully. He wanted to say something so bad, but it might came off the wrong way. But as Klaus was he decided to say it anyway. “Perhaps your daughter is just like her mother.” he was almost afraid to look up.</p>
<p>But he did and he found Caroline who was also now looking at him. She wasn’t mad, not even the slightest. The blonde was smiling at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. </p>
<p>“Maybe.” </p>
<p>Klaus took another sip of his scotch, it was empty so he turned to the fridge and poured some more. “Or perhaps unlike us our daughters were actually meant to be together.” the original turned back to Caroline. </p>
<p>This was a topic you should probably not start on your daughters wedding day with the mother of the other bride. But then again, this was not going to be a normal wedding. Not only was Hope marrying Josie, no this was far more than the two. Klauses daughter was marrying the daughter of the woman he always loved but never got to have, never deserved to have.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird? My daughter marrying your daughter?” Caroline titled her head to the side. “Can you give me the scotch, please?” </p>
<p>Klaus nodded and moved to the fridge again. He took the bottle out and handed it to Caroline. “It was indeed a little weird in the beginning. When Hope told me back then she was seeing someone I wanted to kill that person. But for whatever reason I never felt that need when I found out it was your daughter.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, probably because you knew I was going to haunt you for the rest of your existence.” the blonde chuckled as she poured herself another drink.</p>
<p>“No, no. It was not quiet that.” the original pointed at  Caroline. “Because I wouldn’t have minded you haunting me. No, it was something else. I knew she was going to be as pure hearted as you are.” </p>
<p>Caroline felt the sudden urge to be closer with Klaus. She got up and walked around the counter only to stand in front of him. Her bright and wide smile was forcing Klaus to smile even more. He too moved a little closer. The last time he was this close to Caroline was over 10 years ago when he was about to sacrifice his life for Hope. Klaus leaned in a little, Caroline doing the same. </p>
<p>“Could you please not stark making out on your daughters wedding day?” Alaric passed the kitchen as he was walking towards the living room.</p>
<p>Klaus and Caroline immediately created some space between them. As much as both would love to give in they couldn’t. Not only was Alaric right, but the two knew they were not meant to be together. Their daughters did a way better job as them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do I look, dad?” Josie was spinning around, making sure her father was going to see ever inch of her dress.</p>
<p>Alaric was already smiling when he entered the room. But now seeing his daughter in a wedding dress made him even happier. Although he never wanted this day to come, one of his daughters to get married, he couldn’t be happier. This was probably due to the fact that Josie was marrying Hope. The tribrid was always family for him, even way before they dated. Alaric never thought she was trying to steal Josie away from him.</p>
<p>“You look stunning.” Ric opened his arms and hugged is daughter. Spinning her around a few times. “Hope will be speechless when she sees you.” Alaric gave his daughter one last kiss before letting go of her. </p>
<p>Alaric couldn’t forget about his other daughter as well who was in the same room with them. “Lizzie look at you. You look beautiful.” he turned to his blonde daughter and hugged her as well. </p>
<p>Lizzie was thanking her father. She knew he only said something to make her feel included and good about herself. But Lizzie knew this day was not going to be about her and she couldn’t try to change that. This day belonged to Josie and Hope, her two favorite people in the world. But! Lizzie was going to be the made of honor, this means she will have the seconds most important role today.</p>
<p>“You’re the one to talk dad, look at yourself.” Lizzie said. She walked to her sister and leaned on her shoulder. </p>
<p>A moment later the door opened and Keelins head popped up. “Guys it’s time. Everyone’s waiting.”  she said. “Oh and you look fantastic, Josie.” the werewolf disappeared again.</p>
<p>Now Josies nervousness level was rising again. But Alaric noticed and immediately grabbed Josies hand. “Everything’s going to be fine. You’ll go great. Just don’t forget to say I do.” Ric kissed Josie on the cheek one final time before they exited the room.</p>
<p>Lizzie was rushing to be there before Josie. She didn’t want to ruin the moment because she knew how good she was at ruining stuff.</p>
<p>The wedding was held in the Mikaelson residence. Hope and Josie were calling this their home for the last year now and Hope had so many good memories of her mother in this place. Hopes entire childhood was spend here. Also she remembered telling Rebekah that she wanted to get married here one day and Josie planned to make this dream come true. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mikaelson family along with the Saltzmanns/Forbes were waiting in the courtyard. The band just started playing the music. The first door opened and Hope came out guided by her father. They were slowly walking down the aisle. Freya and Rebekah were already crying like children. Eventually Hope and Klaus reached the end of the aisle. Kol was already standing there, as it was him once again who would wed the couple. Klaus was not leaving Hopes side until he gave her hand to Josie.</p>
<p>Only moments later the door opened once more. Now it was Josies turn to walk down to aisle with her father. Caroline was not crying yet which was good, but to Josies surprise her sister was already crying waterfalls. The brunette witch couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Finally Joies eyes looked down the aisle and she finally saw her. </p>
<p>For the first time today she saw her soon to be bride, Hope. All of the sudden every bit of nervousness was gone. As if it never existed in the first place. Hope too found Josie and was astonished by how beautiful she looked, if it was even possible to look even more beautiful than usual. </p>
<p>Finally Alaric and Josie were standing in front to Klaus and Hope. Both fathers smiled at each other., they knew that they were giving their daughters in the perfect hands. Even if they had their differences still to this day. The one thing both appreciated about the other was that they were treating the others daughter like their own.</p>
<p>“Josie, may you take very good care of my daughter.” Klaus smirked as he gave Hopes hand into Josies. Klaus was taking a few steps back now that he had done this part. </p>
<p>“Hope, I give you not only my daughter but half of my heart. Take good care of both of it.” Alaric was trying to keep it together. He was almost crying but it was too soon. He had to finish his job first. The moment Alaric gave Josies hand into Hopes he as well stepped aside.</p>
<p>Now the time has come. The moment everyone was waiting for the whole day and probably longer. Kol looked at his niece and soon to me niece in law and smiled before starting to talk. “Dearly beloved. Once again we have gathered together to celebrate the most precious thing in the wold, love. If anyone told me 100 years ago we would have four weddings in this family the following century I would’ve just laughed at them.” </p>
<p>Everyone listened closely.</p>
<p>“But when the right person come you don’t have to waist any time. That’s we are here today, to celebrate the love between my beloved niece Hope Mikaelson and my soon to be niece in law Josie Saltzmann.” Kol looked between the two brides. </p>
<p>“I know your families had a little rough start and I would even say it was a very bumpy ride. Sometimes it takes more than one generation to get us together. But I think you’ve heard enough about me. Hope and Josie have prepared their own vows.” </p>
<p>Hope and Josie looked at each other, unsure who should start they just stared at each other for a while. But the two were still saying nothing. Freya decided they were taking too long so she pushed her niece with a spell a little closer towards Josie.</p>
<p>“Okay, I think I will start.” she looked at Josie with the biggest smile she ever wore in her life. Because nothing has every made her as happy as being in this moment with Josie. “Josie, write down a whole book about what I want to say to you, but I feel like we will have enough time in our lives to tell you that. But let me just say this. You were the first person I felt drawn to. I remember as if it were yesterday that I was just a 14 year old girl who had a crush on Josie Saltzmann. I never thought back then that I will be staying here reading you my vows. I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you.” Hope finished her vows. It went better than expected. She thought she could forget most of it.</p>
<p>Now it was Josies turn to read her vows. She practiced her vows everyday for the last two weeks. Now she got to finally say them to Hope.</p>
<p>“Hope, I don’t know where to start. Maybe I love you would be a good start? I guess it is. I don’t like talking about me so much, so I might turn this around. You make me feel loved, you make me feel cared for, you make me feel safe and most important you make me feel like I deserve to be loved. I feel like my whole life I was meant to be with you and guess what? That’s what I will be doing from now on till the day I die.” </p>
<p>At this point Hope had started crying as well as Alaric, Caroline, Lizzie and the Mikaelson women. Even the big, bad wolf Klaus lost a few teardrops. Every now and then Caroline and Klaus would look as each other. Especially when their daughter were reading their vows. </p>
<p>“By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you wives. You may kiss the brides.” Kol said happily.</p>
<p>Everyone started clapping as the just wed couple moved clover to seal their marriage with a kiss. Lizzie and Freya did a spell and made it rain in red and white roses. </p>
<p>Hope was holding Josie close and gave her another kiss. “I love you Josie Saltzmann.” </p>
<p>“No you don’t.” Josie said very very serious.</p>
<p>But the tribrid was confused. “Yes I do?” </p>
<p>“You can’t because there is no Josie Saltzmann anymore. I’m Josie Mikaelson and I love you Hope Mikaelson.” the younger one was obviously messing a little with her wife. </p>
<p>At least Hope could take it and started laughing alongside her wife. “Come on Mrs. Mikaselon, let’s celebrate.” Hope took Josies hand and the two walked to their families. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>